Wurung Langgeng
by konohafled
Summary: OroSasoKabu. Oneshot. Cerita sederhana ajah, kayak di anime, tapi WARNING: Mengandung BAHASA JAWA! Sangat tidak dianjurkan bagi yang tidak bisa bahasa Jawa!


Disclaimer: Semua karakter yang punya nama di sini punya mas Masashi Kishimoto.

Rate: T / Genre: General ajah

WARNING: Mengandung BAHASA JAWA! Sangat tidak dianjurkan bagi yang tidak bisa bahasa Jawa, karena bisa mengakibatkan pusing-pusing dan membenci author-nya ^^

note: posting pertama kali di account DA-ku di chainsling22

Please R&R

[subtitle: Sugeng maos lan ripiu]

* * *

.

**WURUNG LANGGENG**

.

Cerkak dening: konohafled

.

Dudu pilihane duwe pasangan koyo Orochimaru. Nanging dheweke uga ora kabotan. Lagi sepisan iki dheweke ketemu wong sing ngerti gegayuhane kanggo urip salawase, kanggo enom salawase. Wong-wong liya mung nganggep kuwi gegayuhan sing ora nggenah, malah keprana kemayu. Dudu. Dudu endahing rupa sing dipingini. Nanging wektu sing tanpa wates kanggo seni.

Sanadyan beda, Orochimaru uga pingin urip salawase, enom salawase. Sasori ngerti yen _shinobi_ sing wujude kaya manungsa ula kuwi mung pingin kadigdayan linuwih. Orochimaru ora butuh seni kaya dheweke. Nanging kuwi ora penting kanggo Sasori. Dheweke lan Orochimaru padha-padha pingin urip enom salawase. Dheweke lan Orochimaru padha-padha mumpuni bab racun. Pancen Pain ora ngawur anggone macangke dheweke karo Orochimaru.

Nanging dheweke kerep risi duwe pasangan kaya _shinobi_ sing minggat saka Konoha kuwi. Bab kadigdayan, pancen dheweke pantes diwedeni mungsuh-mungsuhe. Perkara kadigdayan, Sasori pancen angkat jempol marang dheweke. Nanging ana perkara liya sing kerep marai risi, yaiku saben dheweke ndilat lambene dhewe lan ngomong: "Kowe lan aku bakal urip salawase lan nguwasani donya iki, Sasori-_ku_."

Ora ana wong sing wani ngaku Sasori dadi hak milike. Sasori dudu duweke sapa-sapa, amarga Sasori ora pingin diduweni sapa-sapa. Sasori sing duwe hak nduweni sapa-sapa. Atusan wong wis dadi duweke Sasori. Ora kurang saka Sandaime Kazekage wis dadi duweke Sasori.

Nanging Sasori ora wedi marang Orochimaru. Dheweke mung isa nyimpen gegayuhan liya marang pasangane kuwi, "Sesuk, mbuh kapan, aku bakal menehi kowe kelanggengan, Orochimaru. Kowe bakal langgeng ing tanganku. Dadi bonekaku."

.

- o0o –

.

Dudu pilihane duwe pasangan kaya Sasori. Nanging dheweke uga ora kabotan. Uwonge menengan, sanadyan ora sabaran. Awake digdaya, sanadyan cilik. Suwarane abot, sanadyan rupane kaya bocah. Kanggo dheweke, saya suwe kenal Sasori, saya okeh sing ora dingerteni saka _shinobi_ sing minggat saka desa Suna kuwi.

Dheweke durung tau ketemu _shinobi_ sing kedanan seni kaya Sasori. Sasate saben rampung gawe boneka anyar, Sasori mesti ngomong marang bonekane kuwi, "Kowe bakal endah salawase ing tanganku, ora bakal tuwa, ora bakal mati. Dadia kelangenan seniku sing tak tresnani." Yen wis ngono, Sasori mesti banjur pamer kadigdayane boneka anyar kuwi. Dheweke ora peduli ana sing nggatekke utawa ora. Yen wis ngono, Sasori kaya wis lali donya.

Dheweke uga durung tau ketemu uwong sing kedanan bab kelanggengan kaya Sasori. Wong liya nganggep kelanggengan kuwi gegayuhan sing ngayawara. Nanging dheweke lan Sasori padha-padha ngerti yen gegayuhan kuwi isa diwujudake. Mung _shinobi_ sing digaya tenan kaya dheweke lan Sasori sing isa.

Nanging ana wigati sing marai risi. Kawit sepisan dheweke weruh wujud asline Sasori, dheweke ora isa uwal saka pepinginan marang awake Sasori. Awak sing enom kuwi, sing isih prawan saka tangane wektu sing kejem. Awak sing enom kuwi, sing tansah gawe utek lan atine congkrah. "Sasori, cah bagus, kudu tak gawe apa awak enommu kuwi? Dadi wadhah kanggo kadigdayanku, utawa dadi wadhah kanggo katresnanku?"

Wangsulane nglarani tenan kanggo Orochimaru. Nalika dheweke weruh wujud asline Sasori mung ngganggo kathok dawa, utek lan atine sanalika mandheg anggone congkrah. Awak enom kuwi dudu awak manungsa. Awak enom kuwi jebul mung kayu, kabel, dom isi racun, semprotan mawa panas, lan sapanunggalane gegaman kanggo mateni mungsuh. Awak enom kuwi pancen isih prawan saka tangane wektu sing kejem, nanging ora prawan saka tangane Sasori dhewe. Orochimaru rumangsa kapusan.

Nanging Orochimaru ora bakal nduduhke lara atine amarga kapusan. Dheweke milih dalan sing wis dingerteni salawase dheweke urip: minggat lan nggawa wewadine ramuan racun Sasori.

.

- o0o –

.

Warung _sake_ iki pancen dudu panggonan sing pas kanggo wong kaya Sasori. Wong-wonge padha ribut, ngomong lan mbengok sapenake dhewe. Kepara malah ana gelut sing ora mutu, kaya sing lagi wae kedadean.

Wong lanang loro, isih enom, padu lan gelut amarga bab sepele. Sing siji muni penari _striptease_ kuwi kalah ayu karo babune. Sing siji ngeyel, muni yen babune luwih ayu tinimbang penari kuwi. Ora nganti setengah jam sawise padha padu lan gelut, wong lanang sing babune ayu kuwi wis ngglethak lemes. Awake babak bundhas. Mungsuhe wis mlayu karo misuh-misuh, ora cetha misuhi sapa.

Ora ana sing peduli karo wong lanang mabuk sing godres getih kuwi. Meh wae ora ana. Antarane sepuluh menit saka dheweke ngglethak ing lemah, ana sepasang sikil nyedhaki awak lemes kuwi. Sepasang sikil kuwi banjur ndhodhok. Sasori dadi ngematke bocah lanang sing saiki ndhodhok ing ngarepe wong mabuk sing apes kuwi. Pawakane dhuwur, ora lemu ora kuru. Rambute putih, sanadyan isih enom. Kacamata putih sing dinggo bocah kuwi kaya sumunar kena lampu dalan, ngalangi sapa wae sing pingin weruh mripate.

Bocah kuwi masang tangane sadhuwure awak wong mabuk sing semaput kuwi. Saka tangane kuwi njedhul sunar putih semu biru lan terang. Dheweke mbaleni kuwi ing panggonan liyane saka awake wong semaput kuwi. Ora nganti suwe, wong semaput kuwi wis iso tangi, sanadyan cipratan getih ing klambi lan kathoke durung ilang. Nanging bocah sing nganggo kacamata putih kuwi wis ilang saka kono.

Sasori langsung ngerti yen bocah kuwi ninja dokter sing prigel. "Ana gunane aku mlebu warung _sake_ kemproh iki," batine Sasori. Dheweke ora mbuwang wektu meneh.

Bocah sing nganggo kacamata putih kuwi ngombe ing pojok warung. Lampu sing sengaja digawe mbleret marai dheweke meh kasat saka matane wong-wong liya. Nanging ana sing nyedhaki dheweke lan ngomong lirih, "Sapa jenengmu, cah bagus?"

Dheweke nglirik sing duwe swara kuwi. Yen diarani uwong kok ora wangun, amarga awake bungkuk lan ana buntut sing dawa kaya buntut kalajengking sajake njoged-njoged ing dhuwure awak bungkuk kuwi. Dheweke rada gila weruh kuwi, nanging dheweke mesem. Esem sing isa gawe sapa wae sing nyawang lali napak lemah. Esem sing luwih ampuh tinimbang sake paling larang ing donya iki.

"Kabuto," kuwi wangsulane.

"Kabuto. Jeneng sing apik," swara kuwi luwih lirih tinimbang sadurunge.

"Nggegirisi," batine Kabuto. Nanging dheweke ora isa leren nyawang wewujudan sing dianggep nggegirisi kuwi. Ing njero wewujudan sing nggegirisi kuwi, Sasori mesem. "Pinter, enom, tur bagus sisan. Cocok tenan, " batine Sasori.

"Kabuto? Ayo mampir neng kos-kosanku," wewujudan sing nggegirisi iku nyuwara meneh.

Atine Kabuto krasa ora penak. Uteke uga nganggep kuwi ajakan sing kurang ajar. Nanging awake ora isa tumindak apa-apa meneh, kejaba mung manthuk lan manut wae marang apa sing dikon wewujudan kuwi.

Sawise kuwi, Kabuto mung ngerti 2 perkara: Siji, nggoleki papan dununge Orochimaru lan apa wae tumindake, kadigdayane lan cacat-cacate. Loro, setya tuhu marang bendarane sing anyar, yaiku Sasori.

Nanging kuwi sadurunge dheweke ketemu adhep-adhepan karo Orochimaru.

.

.sampun tamat.


End file.
